


Crystal Lena

by BIolet_Sabrewing



Series: WebLena Week 2020 [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem Fusion, Weblena Week (Disney), Weblena Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIolet_Sabrewing/pseuds/BIolet_Sabrewing
Summary: Lena discovers a clue about her origins.  Slightly AU.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: WebLena Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924531
Kudos: 6





	Crystal Lena

Lena was at a sleepover at McDuck Manor when, walking past the living room, she saw Louie lying down on the couch. The TV in front of him was on, and whatever he was watching seemed rather exciting, although Louie, as usual, didn’t appear to be paying much attention. She walked over to him.

"What are you watching?"

"Reruns of a boring reality show. It’s about a kid who hangs around a bunch of weird creatures they call 'crystal gems'."

Louie’s last words reminded Lena of something in her past. She had completely forgotten about it until then, but now that she remembered, she was filled with questions. She continued thinking about the subject, but it was only the next day, back at home, getting ready for bed, that she mentioned this to her sister.

"I think I might be a crystal gem," she randomly said.

"A what?"

"A crystal gem. Or maybe duck/gem hybrid. Like in that reality show, something universe."

"Steven Universe. How many episodes did you watch?"

"Not even one, I just saw the kid in green watching it. But during my time with Magica, she mentioned once that she had to use a 'gem' to create me, because 'it's the best I could do under the circumstances'. You probably know more about this than I do, Vi. What do YOU think?"

Violet remained silent for a few moments, pondering the question.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe some of your powers could be explained by you being part gem. But it could also just be regular magic. I have a book on the subject, you should take a look."

Lena stayed awake most of the night, reading the book. It answered several of her questions; while she remained unsure whether she was part gem or not, she discovered a way to find out one way or the other.

She attempted it a few days later at another sleepover, while Violet was gone to the bathroom.

"What do you think of gems?" she asked Webby. "The creatures."

"They're really fascinating! I've always wondered what it would be like to be one."

"I think I might be one. How would you like to fuse with me?"

Webby's eyes widened, and she grinned.

"ABSOLUTELY!! Do you know the dance?"

When Violet returned from the bathroom, she was surprised to find only one duck in the room. It took her a few moments to realize what had happened.

“Well, seems you really are part-gem, after all, Lena. Good job.”

“This is fun!” the WebLena fusion said. “If only we had discovered this sooner!”


End file.
